The invention relates to a method of gaming, a game controller and a gaming system.
Many gaming systems are provided in the form of gaming machines which allow a player to play a game such as a spinning reel type game. In such games prizes are awarded based on particular symbol combinations. It is also known to award prizes by virtue of secondary games such as feature games which are typically provided separately.
While such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.